Happy Ending: Big Brother Style
by Nicole Lo
Summary: What happens when Lizzie and Miranda are one of four people chosen to live in a house with 10 celebrities and compete for a million dollars in cash ? Will the game tear them apart? will they fall for the same guy or let alliances tear them apart? rr 4mas
1. Chapter One, Part One: Let's Talk This O...

Happy Ending: Big Brother 7  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: What happens when best friends Lizzie and Miranda are one of four people chosen to live in a house with 10 celebrities and compete for a million dollars in cash and prizes? Will the game tear them apart? Moreover, will they fall for the same guy or let household alliances come between them?  
  
(A/N: I had pictures from the-n, so that you would have visuals, but they didn't show up. Sorry! Character List AT THE BOTTOM!!)  
  
Chapter One, Part One: Let's Talk This Over  
  
Lizzie  
"House guests, welcome to Big Brother Seven, Battle of the Sexes." Connie greeted as I stood anxiously. Miranda had somehow talked me into auditioning for the show and I made it!! I was pretty sure that they picked her too, and if they did, we had already established a minimum-contact deal. Yet, we were going to look out for each other so that one of us could win. The only thing better than winning a million dollars would be to have Miranda win it. Then we could get that apartment like we always wanted together, and I could finally tell her the news. I was engaged. And he was perfect.  
  
"Tom, Megan, Ashley, and Miranda may enter the house," Connie said, interrupting my daydream about my fiancé. He was talk, dark, and handsome ... everything I'd always wanted Ethan to be. After five minutes, she announced that, "Jennifer, Julio, Skye, Mark, and Manuela may enter." I looked around, knowing that I was in the last group, meaning that I'd get an unappealing living situation. But just thinking about how great everything was made it okay. For once in my life, I was happy.  
  
Miranda  
  
Walking into the house was a dream come true. II had always imagined starring in my own television show, and since my acting sucks, this was a close as I could get. I followed Tom into the house, excitedly. I loved him role as Superman on the WB's Smallville and nearly cried when the show was cancelled.  
  
"This place is awesome." I admitted, with a giggle, walking into the room that had a serene cloudy feeling to it. But a pink sky couldn't be too serene.  
  
"Yeah, if you like this girly stuff." Tom patted on the bed as I looked away embarrassed. I didn't want him to think I was a dork or anything.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the room." I walked out and into the next room, which had a beach-like feel to it.  
"You staying in here?" I jumped at the sound of Tom's voice. I didn't know that he had followed me in. Unable to say anything, I nodded, trying to be mysterious. I could so see myself with this guy.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay here too." He winked at me, putting his things down on the bed at the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but be disappointed ... with him not sleeping next to me, but what could a few feet hurt?  
  
Megan  
  
I walked in and examined the entire house, just to make sure that it was acceptable. They had done something different to the house ... tweaked it a bit for us celebs. It was okay. We were celebrities and deserved to have fun. Too bad they didn't give us any toys to play with, I thought. But, the boys would definitely be fun.  
  
"Boo!" A tall, attractive brother said, scaring the shit outta me.  
  
"When did you get here?" I wondered. He wasn't it my group. I was sure of it.  
  
"A few seconds ago. I'm Mark." He reached for my hand to shake. I pulled back.  
  
"Megan." And hugged him instead. "I don't believe in formalities." I smiled, as we pulled back from the embrace. I loved the feel of a tall, muscular guy on me ... and when I was done, I would be the last girl here with some arrogant bastard by my side. Ha. I loved life. "So, what charity are you playing for hon?" I wondered, unpacking my things in the room with pink everywhere. I hadn't really paid attention to the other rooms, but this one stuck out.  
  
"Make a wish foundation."  
  
"Cool. Relay for Life." I stopped unpacking, noticing that he was so checking me out. "You staying here or are you gonna keep checking me out? Like what you see?" I joked with a smirk.  
  
"Naw. This is a chick's room." He responded, ignoring my other question.  
  
"Can't handle the temptation?'  
  
"I'll see you later Meg." Mark licked his lips, backing out of the room.  
  
"It's Megan!" I called out after him. He was hella cool and I could tell we were gonna be good friends ... once the sexual tension worse off. "Ha!" I yelled, falling onto my bed. Thank God I wasn't the only person of color ... and that they cast a fine-looking brother.  
  
Shiri  
"This sucks." I muttered, making sure that I was the first in my group to walk into the house, even if it meant pushing past a few guys to do it. I already knew that we were going to get sucky rooms because we were last. I ran to the first room I saw. Pink ... interesting. There was only one bed left  
  
"You staying?" An exotic-looking think girl asked me.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." I declined. I could tell that that was going to be the ghetto room. The next room was like a blast from the '70s, in the wrong way. Peace signs were everywhere. However weird it was, it looked like the place that could help me recoup from my sucky situation.  
  
Naturi  
I would have to say that this house is crazy and full of energy. Megan is just uniting everyone, which may or may not backfire. I, personally, haven't gotten to know anyone, but I'm here to WIN. Not make friends. But, if I have to smile a fake smile to get ahead I will. I won't hesitate ... but I won't kiss ass ...  
  
Manuela  
The first feeling that I felt going into the house was fear. A fear of everything backfiring ... of everyone hating me... There were four non- celebrities, which made us a target. I didn't know if anyone else noticed, but I did, which was why I could only think about how to change that image and win Head of Household. I walked into the room where both of the Black girls were. I felt more comfortable being around Megan. These were the foil people, people that I never hung out with like Jimmy and Hazel. Hanging out with Paige only got me a broken heart from Craig and a broken relationship with JT because of Craig.  
  
"I'm Megan."  
  
"I know." I answered as she nodded. "I mean, I used to watch Cousin Skeeter on Nickelodeon." I explained, feeling like she was judging me for some reason. Everyone did. They thought I was J. Ho, but it wasn't like that. It was ...  
  
"Cool." She responded, respecting me immediately.  
  
"Isn't it weird?" I wondered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean being a celebrity and being here?" I laughed nervously.  
  
"Being here is awesome and being a celebrity is even better." Megan responded like she had been asked that question a million times before. "But I am only human." She added, in a fake British accent, that sounded genuine.  
  
"I think I'll like it here." I nodded. "No outside contact no ..." My voice trailed off as I thought about Craig.  
  
"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat behind me. She had my full attention. "H-Hi. I'm Lizzie." She introduced herself, looking for acceptance. Like I was. Naïve and vulnerable.  
  
"I'm Manny and that's Megan. Come in." I urged her as she did so reluctantly.  
  
"WOW!" Lizzie exclaimed, hopping into her bed. She was definitely a little clueless. I had, without a doubt, picked the best room. Mainly, because there were no boys. No distractions. No reputation-ruiners.  
  
(A/N: Cast your votes now for who you want to be head of household for the first week. Just type HOH: and the number of the person you want to win. Not sure yet? Tune in next week for the next installment of Big Brother 7: Happy Ending Nicole Lopez ... vote for what color you want Miranda's hair to be)  
  
Strawberry Blonde and Red  
Bleached Blonde and Pink  
Purple  
Black and Blue  
  
1) Mark Taylor: a little smug/arrogant, loves being young, doesn't want to settle down, open to new people, kind, flirty, loves to be the protector and the provider, African American, 25, brown eyes, brown hair  
  
2) Jennifer Love Hewitt: flirty yet down to earth, lets he conscious guide her, a little self-conscious about her body, a very proud person, outspoken, can be deceitful if she feels threatened, Italian American, 26, gray eyes, dark brown hair  
  
3) Skye Adams: he's really friendly, intelligent, gives good advice, a listener, a little sneaky, believes in honesty and fairness, hard to read, American Indian- Hopi, 21, brown eyes, brown hair  
  
4) Shiri Appleby: really mean and moody, wants to have things her way all the time, has anger and trust issues, really self-absorbed, thinks everyone loves her, German American, 28, light brown hair with highlights, light blue eyes  
  
5) Dan Miller: really into his music, wants things to be perfect and turn out a certain way, competes to win, energetic, confident, a good person to confide in, Italian American, 27, brown hair, blue-gray eyes  
  
6) Megan Goode: friendly, spontaneous, loves to have fun, fun to be around, gets bored easily, very honest, loud at times, attracts all types of people, African American, 23, dark brown/ black hair, dark brown eyes  
  
7) Julio Martinez: hoping to become more well-known through the show, not very athletic, young, loves to have fund, talkative, very happy, Mexican American, 19, brown hair with blonde highlights, light brown eyes  
  
8) Naturi Days: Laid back, semi self-righteous, intelligent, caring, forgiving, quick to judge, quiet and seemingly shy at times, loves to compete and usually wins, fierce competitor, African American, 22, short black hair, light brown eyes  
  
9) Ashley Angel: absent-minded, careless, overly trusting, naïve loves to work out, immature, kind, a push-over, hopeless romantic, Arian, 24, blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
10) Miranda Sanchez: becoming more and more "punk rock" protects Lizzie from the real world, gets obsessive about things easily, boy crazy, avoids commitment, Mexican American, 20, white and purple hair, honey-colored contacts  
  
11) Hayden Christensen: quiet, withdrawn, almost antisocial, doesn't like to get attached or to have too much attention drawn to him, would do anything to win, Canadian, 23, curly blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
12) Manny Santos: has a scarred reputation, on a mission to be accepted, trusting but not naïve, loving for love, very calm and easily depressed, Costa Rican, 21, black hair, green contacts  
  
13) Tom Welling: uses his charm to get on people's good side, gets into trouble a lot but always finds a way out of it, believes that men are physically and mentally stronger than women, 30, brown hair, green eyes  
  
14) Lizzie McGuire: trusting, naïve, one of four non-celebrities to be chosen, naïve, scared of trying new things, Miranda's best friend, used to being taken care of, really kind, sensitive, 19, Arian, blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
(A/N: Cast your votes now for who you want to be head of household for the first week. Just type HOH: and the number of the person you want to win. Not sure yet? Tune in next week for the first installment of Big Brother 7: Happy Ending Nicole Lopez) 


	2. Chapter One, Part One: Let's Talk This O...

By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: What happens when best friends Lizzie and Miranda are one of four people chosen to live in a house with 10 celebrities and compete for a million dollars in cash and prizes? Add Manny from Degrassi into the mix ... what happens when an ex-lover ruins her sunshine? Will the game tear her apart?  
  
(A/N: I had pictures from the-n, so that you would have visuals, but they didn't show up. Sorry!)  
  
Chapter One, Part One: Let's Talk This Over  
  
Lizzie  
"House guests, welcome to Big Brother Seven, Battle of the Sexes." Connie greeted as I stood anxiously. Miranda had somehow talked me into auditioning for the show and I made it!! I was pretty sure that they picked her too, and if they did, we had already established a minimum-contact deal. Yet, we were going to look out for each other so that one of us could win. The only thing better than winning a million dollars would be to have Miranda win it. Then we could get that apartment like we always wanted together, and I could finally tell her the news. I was engaged. And he was perfect.  
  
"Tom, Megan, Ashley, and Miranda may enter the house," Connie said, interrupting my daydream about my fiancé. He was talk, dark, and handsome ... everything I'd always wanted Ethan to be. After five minutes, she announced that, "Jennifer, Julio, Skye, Mark, and Manuela may enter." I looked around, knowing that I was in the last group, meaning that I'd get an unappealing living situation. But just thinking about how great everything was made it okay. For once in my life, I was happy.  
  
Miranda  
  
Walking into the house was a dream come true. II had always imagined starring in my own television show, and since my acting sucks, this was a close as I could get. I followed Tom into the house, excitedly. I loved him role as Superman on the WB's Smallville and nearly cried when the show was cancelled.  
  
"This place is awesome." I admitted, with a giggle, walking into the room that had a serene cloudy feeling to it. But a pink sky couldn't be too serene.  
  
"Yeah, if you like this girly stuff." Tom patted on the bed as I looked away embarrassed. I didn't want him to think I was a dork or anything.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the room." I walked out and into the next room, which had a beach-like feel to it.  
"You staying in here?" I jumped at the sound of Tom's voice. I didn't know that he had followed me in. Unable to say anything, I nodded, trying to be mysterious. I could so see myself with this guy.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay here too." He winked at me, putting his things down on the bed at the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but be disappointed ... with him not sleeping next to me, but what could a few feet hurt?  
  
Megan  
  
I walked in and examined the entire house, just to make sure that it was acceptable. They had done something different to the house ... tweaked it a bit for us celebs. It was okay. We were celebrities and deserved to have fun. Too bad they didn't give us any toys to play with, I thought. But, the boys would definitely be fun.  
  
"Boo!" A tall, attractive brother said, scaring the shit outta me.  
  
"When did you get here?" I wondered. He wasn't it my group. I was sure of it.  
  
"A few seconds ago. I'm Mark." He reached for my hand to shake. I pulled back.  
  
"Megan." And hugged him instead. "I don't believe in formalities." I smiled, as we pulled back from the embrace. I loved the feel of a tall, muscular guy on me ... and when I was done, I would be the last girl here with some arrogant bastard by my side. Ha. I loved life. "So, what charity are you playing for hon?" I wondered, unpacking my things in the room with pink everywhere. I hadn't really paid attention to the other rooms, but this one stuck out.  
  
"Make a wish foundation."  
  
"Cool. Relay for Life." I stopped unpacking, noticing that he was so checking me out. "You staying here or are you gonna keep checking me out? Like what you see?" I joked with a smirk.  
  
"Naw. This is a chick's room." He responded, ignoring my other question.  
  
"Can't handle the temptation?'  
  
"I'll see you later Meg." Mark licked his lips, backing out of the room.  
  
"It's Megan!" I called out after him. He was hella cool and I could tell we were gonna be good friends ... once the sexual tension worse off. "Ha!" I yelled, falling onto my bed. Thank God I wasn't the only person of color ... and that they cast a fine-looking brother.  
  
Shiri  
"This sucks." I muttered, making sure that I was the first in my group to walk into the house, even if it meant pushing past a few guys to do it. I already knew that we were going to get sucky rooms because we were last. I ran to the first room I saw. Pink ... interesting. There was only one bed left  
  
"You staying?" An exotic-looking think girl asked me.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." I declined. I could tell that that was going to be the ghetto room. The next room was like a blast from the '70s, in the wrong way. Peace signs were everywhere. However weird it was, it looked like the place that could help me recoup from my sucky situation.  
  
Naturi  
I would have to say that this house is crazy and full of energy. Megan is just uniting everyone, which may or may not backfire. I, personally, haven't gotten to know anyone, but I'm here to WIN. Not make friends. But, if I have to smile a fake smile to get ahead I will. I won't hesitate ... but I won't kiss ass ...  
  
Manuela  
The first feeling that I felt going into the house was fear. A fear of everything backfiring ... of everyone hating me... There were four non- celebrities, which made us a target. I didn't know if anyone else noticed, but I did, which was why I could only think about how to change that image and win Head of Household. I walked into the room where both of the Black girls were. I felt more comfortable being around Megan. These were the foil people, people that I never hung out with like Jimmy and Hazel. Hanging out with Paige only got me a broken heart from Craig and a broken relationship with JT because of Craig.  
  
"I'm Megan."  
  
"I know." I answered as she nodded. "I mean, I used to watch Cousin Skeeter on Nickelodeon." I explained, feeling like she was judging me for some reason. Everyone did. They thought I was J. Ho, but it wasn't like that. It was ...  
  
"Cool." She responded, respecting me immediately.  
  
"Isn't it weird?" I wondered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean being a celebrity and being here?" I laughed nervously.  
  
"Being here is awesome and being a celebrity is even better." Megan responded like she had been asked that question a million times before. "But I am only human." She added, in a fake British accent, that sounded genuine.  
  
"I think I'll like it here." I nodded. "No outside contact no ..." My voice trailed off as I thought about Craig.  
  
"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat behind me. She had my full attention. "H-Hi. I'm Lizzie." She introduced herself, looking for acceptance. Like I was. Naïve and vulnerable.  
  
"I'm Manny and that's Megan. Come in." I urged her as she did so reluctantly.  
  
"WOW!" Lizzie exclaimed, hopping into her bed. She was definitely a little clueless. I had, without a doubt, picked the best room. Mainly, because there were no boys. No distractions. No reputation-ruiners.  
  
(A/N: Cast your votes now for who you want to be head of household for the first week. Just type HOH: and the person's name Not sure yet? Tune in next week for the next installment of Big Brother 7: Happy Ending Nicole Lopez ... vote for what color you want Miranda's hair to be)  
  
Strawberry Blonde and Red  
Bleached Blonde and Pink  
Purple  
Black and Blue 


End file.
